Memories of a Confused Child
by theawesomeisadora
Summary: Eliot, also known as Hungary, was one of the strongest and bravest guys he'd ever known. He would always believe that, even after he found out Hungary was never a guy, even after he found out about Hungary's gender before she did herself. He didn't want anything in their relationship to change, so he kept quiet about it. Until one day... she fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sooooo... Uhhh where should I start? Ok, lets start with the usual "This is my first fic so be easy on me, ok?" thing everyone posts. I never wrote anything before, I failed both English and History last year and I wrote and am uploading everything through my phone so if there are any grammar or historical errors... all I can say is "I tried my best." Another thing is, nope, I won't ask you for Reviews, since I've been reading fanfics since 2011 and I don't even read authors' notes because I know all they'll be doing is begging you for reviews and you have no idea how that aggravates me... It's a free country goddamn it (I'm from America xD) so review if you want, say what you want and do want you want. Damn, I talk a lot... haha, now... how do I end this? Bye? Yeah, ok, Bye! :)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hetalia, but totally would if I could but I just can't, and I would totally understand if some dude stole it and raped it because its so sexy. Yes, that was meant to be positive.**

****..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..****

Eliot knocked on the door while breathing harshly; he ran all the way to Gilbert's house after all. Not only that, but his chest has been killing him. He knocked on the door once more after noticing nobody answered. Where was Gilbert? He was excited to hang out now that both of them were free from any of the work they had been doing for such a long time.

The door suddenly opened and there was the albino, smiling like he always would, its been such a long time since they'd seen each other. "Eli! What's up?" Gilbert yelled, the same old excitement and loudness both knew he always had, and both knew that would never change. "How come you're so much taller than me? That's not fair!"

"Hey Gilbert. Heard you changed your name to 'Teutonic Knights' now. Well aren't you full of yourself." Eliot said, not waiting a second to miss the oportunity of making fun of the albino. "Changing your name won't make you seem cooler no matter how much you try."

"Maybe that's because I'm already as awesome as I can get. And I don't have to be worried about anyone being too cool, because nobody's as awesome as the awesome me!" Gilbert yelled to the world as if to inform it once more.

"Yeah, ok," He said with sarcasm. "So, how about going hunting? I mean, it _seems_ like you aren't very busy if all you seem to be doing is painting a bunch of pictures and making a mess..." Eliot said while leaning to look at the messy living room where there various canvas, each supported by wooden easels, and lots of cans of paints of many different tones and colors.

"Uhh.. Hehe... I was really bored and there is nothing else to do..." Gilbert said with an embarrased smile. "Come on, let's go hunting and you'll help me clean the mess later," he said while running off to the direction of the nearst forest.

"Hey, why do _I_ have to help clean up the mess _you_ made?" Eliot yelled while running after him.

As soon as they got there, they pulled out the two bows and many arrows they have hidden in underneath a branch of one of the thousands of trees there is the forrest. Its not the only pair of bows and arrows they have hidden. They have many hidden in case there is an emergency in the forest. But they mainly use it for hunting.

"I see a deer up ahead. Do you want that one or can I take it?" Gilbert asked, eyeing the deer so that he wouldn't lose track of it.

"Oh? Since when have you been so polite? I never even heard you say the words 'do you want' before," Eli said with a smirk, turning to look at the albino's red eyes.

"I guess it's been a long time I've seen you... Being alone can make a person weird sometimes. I feel... less awesome, somehow. But it's temporary, don't worry too much," he said, laughing. "I'll be just as awesome as I was before in a second."

"Caught it," Eliot said suddenly. Gilberts looked at him with disbelief and injustice. "What, while you were there blabbering, I shot two deer."

"And I can see you're the same unawesome asshole as always, aren't you? Precisely why I said I'll be back to normal in a second."

"You talk as much as a girl. I'm starting to believe you are one!" Eliot just couldn't take of the smirk that was set on his face. "How about concentrating on doing something more manly than talking about how much you missed me?"

"Well at least I _talk_ as much as a girl and not _look_ like one like you do. And I got more muscles than you do too. The only thing you got that's more manly than me is your attitude, and perhaps your hight. There is a reason why I used to call you 'Hungary The Homo' after all..." Gilbert took another glance at Eliot, who was looking away, frowning. "Now that I think about it, our bodies have developed to be about 11 or 12, haven't they? You're pretty strong to me, weren't your arms supposed to be a little thicker by now? I mean, mine and most kids supposedly our age's are," Gilbert asked in wonder.

"I'm not sure why the muscles in my arms don't grow, but I'm pretty sure my chest's muscles are growing. They've been quite sore for some time now. I'm pretty sure it's from all the fighting." Eliot thought for a second. "Or I might just be getting sick..."

Gilbert looked at Eliot with a devilish smile. He needed to get him back for the 'talking like a girl' conversation. "Haha! Now I know your weakness!" Gilbert screamed while touching Eliot's strangely soft chest. Eliot squealed and pushed Gilbert away. Gilbert hesitated. "How strange..." he said while looking at his hands thoughtfully. The suddenly he shot his head up, eyes wide from realization. Eli looks at him, questionly "Oh no... That can't be right! Are you... Uh... Can I ask you a question?"

Eliot felt really confused. "Hm?" He looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"You have like... a weiner weiny thing, don't you?"

"Why would you ask me something like that?" Eliot asked confused. Then all of a sudden he seemed to have put things together. He looked at Gilbert and blushed. "You don't mean... you already grew yours, don't you?"

Gilbert looked in disbelief. "S-So... You're telling me that... t-that you d-don't have it..."

"U-uh..." Eli was felt his whole face heat up. "N-No, not yet, anyways..." Gosh, Eliot felt so embarrased. He knew most children around 10 from his village hot theirs, since when he asked, they said they got theirs a long time ago. He was ashamed of admitting he still hadn't got his, especially having to tell that to Gilbert. He's been his rival and 'manly competition' since literally forever.

"'Not yet!' What do you mean by 'not yet'?" Gilbert was too surprised to contain his voice from shouting. That made Eliot even more embarrased, and Gilbert seemed to notice that. "H-Hey... you know that you'll never ge-" Gilbert was interrupted suddenly by a shout coming from far away, apparently out of the forest.

"Hungary!" Eliot looked in the direction his name was called and ran. He noticed Gilbert wasn't following, he was paralized, seeming shocked.

God, Gilbert really wasn't helping. Eliot felt like Gilbert was making fun of him, but for some reason he didn't have the energy to fight back. But still, while he was running, he managed to yell back to him. "Hey! I have to go now, but we'll hang out soon!" Eliot stopped running for a second, "Oh yeah! And what we talked about will be our little secret!" Hungary said, and ran off to meet the man who she aas being called by.

Prussia just stood there, talking to himself. "He thinks he's going to _grow_ one? Oh wow. That's way beyond wrong. I mean, it's not like a plant or something..."

To Be Continued...

**Oh, and before you ask... yes, I did steal a few parts from the anime... But hey, like I said, I tried my best...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So** **yeah, I guess I've decided to just post the other chapter I had in store... I ****_was_**** going to save it for me to post it some other day when I'm too lazy to write, but whaaaat ever... I don't even know if anyone's gonna read it, so why bother worrying over something silly like that, right?**

**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**..**

Many decades have passed, Eliot and Gilbert seeing each other at least once a week, since they usually couldn't make many human friends because they grew so fast while nations grew slowly, practically paralized in time. Also not only because of that, but they enjoyed each other's company, they enjoy spending time together, and even if their personalities were so different, they were also so alike. They both liked fighting, hunting, and were good at it. They both cared so much about each other and took care of each other even if they would never admit it, because another thing they had in common was that they both had so much pride.

For that reason, and that reason only, Gilbert never again mentioned the fact that Eliot was not a boy. To be thinking like a boy, fighting as a boy, heck, _living_ as a boy and discovering out of the blue that he was not a boy, but in fact, a _girl_ (something he know he himself would be horrified to discover) would change Eliot forever. Gilbert was afraid more than anything that Eliot would change completely, become a totally different person.

So, the only thing he could do was act normal, like nothing happened, and hope for the best.

Gilbert acted completely normal throughout those many decades. After all, there was no reason to change, right? After all, Eliot was the same old Eli he knew for centuries, right? He was the same exact person, absolutely nothing had changed.

That what Gilbert told himself every day. He tried to convince himself that was true. But even he knew that wasn't the case, he actually knew it better than anyone else. Eli's body was changing, and soon, _she_ will know the truth.

And that brought them to that day.

It was initially a normal day, with Gilbert going to Hungary to hang out with Eliot.

Gilbert approached Eliot's door, but the neighbor informed she heard something about Eliot going to Austria. Gilbert thanked the woman and ran to the direction of Vienna. He knew that Austra jerk, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to Eliot, neither would he want to. Even though he knew all of that, for some reason, he had a bad feeling.

He was in the middle of the way, walking through grassy hills when he saw a figure running in the direction opposite of his. From far away he could notice it was a girl, apparently slightly shorter than him. She was wearing boyish clothes, and even if she didn't appear to have breasts, she still appeared like a girl.

When the girl got closer, Gilbert noticed it was Eliot. He was running toward him, with his right hand touching his red face, seemingly wiping something underneath his eyes, then his nose. It was then that it hig him: Eliot, his tough and brave rival; _Eliot_ was crying.

Gilbert stopped, and all he could do was stare. Never in his life had he seen Hungary cry. Never in his life has he seen the redness in Eliot's nose, cheeks and eyes, never before had he seen his cheeks wet with tears that came from Eli's long eyelashes, and never had Gilbert felt the rage he'd felt when he actually saw those things for the first time. Gilbert didn't understand why, but he would crush whoever did that to him, and he thought he knew exactly who he would have to crush this time.

He stood there, waiting for the gap between Eli and himself close, waiting for him to stop and ask him for help or simply tell him what was wrong, but when the gap did close, Eli didn't stop. Eli didn't come to him for comfort, Eli didn't tell him what was happening. Eli just ran through.

Gilbert turned and saw Eli running even faster than before. He tried to call him, yelled his name to the top of his lungs, but no matter what he said or did, Eliot didn't stop. So Gilbert just stood there, enraged and saddened, with only one thing on his mind: the first sob he had ever heard coming from his best friend.

Gilbert sighed and sat in the middle of the grassed hill, alone, thinking. When had he started caring so much about Eliot to the point he wanted to beat someone so badly for even touching her? Since when had he even started thinking about Eliot as a _her_? He knew Eliot was a girl, but he had been thinking of Eliot as a boy so far, at least that was what he thought.

Gilbert stood up and decided that all of that didn't matter in the moment, and that what mattered was that his best friend was hurt. He just had to figure out what to do.

He knew Eliot was much faster than he was, and those minutes he stood there were enough for Eliot to be able to already be in his house. But he couldn't simply sit there and do nothing.

He decided to go after Austria. He knew Eliot had been with him, since Eli didn't know anyone else that lived in Austria, not even Austria himself. One thing he was curious about was how had Eliot met Austria.

As soon as Gilbert reached Vienna, he started looking for the aristocrat's house, trying to remember where it was since it has been a long time since he'd been there. He finally remembered where it was and ran towards it.

When he finally reached the fine looking house, he banged on the door like a madman. The door was quickly opened and an alarmed and jumpy Austria appeared, screaming a "What is wrong with you?" in response to the harsh banging.

"What is wrong with _me_? What is wrong with _you_?" Gilbert yelled. He looked down at the aristocrat - he didn't have to mention how proud he was of being at least 2 inches taller than the boy, even if they both _looked_ like they had about 12 or 13 years of age - and glared with his scarlet red eyes at a confused brown pair of other eyes. "What did you do to her?"

Now Austria was even _more_ confused. "Did what to who? What are you talking about?"

Gilbert stepped inside the house and shut the door loudly. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Someone came here today and that someone got hurt. And I want to know what you did."

"I can assure you that no woman has stepped inside this household in a very long time. I barely even know any women! The only people I allow inside my house have to be nations, and I don't even remember talking to any of the females since their countries are so far away from mine." Austria glared at Gilbert.

Gilbert was growing impatient, then he realized his mistake "I don't mean a woman, you stupid aristocrat, I mean the boy that was here today."

"How about you calling Hungary a 'he' intead of a 'she' next time and I can explain better. I mean, I also thought he was a girl at first but it's not that hard to forget he's a boy after you know his name."

"Stop avoiding the question!" Gilbert yelled. He knew Austria was just trying to annoy him, but today, he had no patience.

Austria looked surprised. He'd never seen Prussia as serious as he was in that moment. "Nothing happened, we just talked, he was very polite, I served him tea and some sandwiches, we talked some more, I played the piano, said our goodbyes and he left. Haven't seen him since."

This can't be it. "That was _all_ that happened?" Gilbert looked, judging him.

"Absolutely. Why would you think I would hurt him?" Austria asked confused. "I would never do that to someone I don't know."

Gilbert was quick to tease. "Maybe it's because you can't. No wait, it _is_ because of that, it's not a maybe."

Austria looked irritated. One to zero for Prussia. "How about you get out of my house?"

"I was on my way." Gilbert left as fast as he could. He didn't know why, but this country always made him angry. He just wanted to get out of there.

Gilbert didn't want to go home just yet; he still had to figure out what was wrong with Eliot. He had to ask him, he had to be sure of what was wrong. Gilbert was worried, and it was a feeling he didn't want to have.

Although he really wanted to figure out what was wrong with Eli, he also didn't want to bother him. What if the last thing he wanted was to be with someone? What if the last thing he wanted was to be with _him_? After all, he _was_ the only one to see him cry. If there was one thing he was certain, it was that Eli was embarrassed to be seen crying by him, and he knows that because that's what he would feel too.

Gilbert just gave up and headed home. He had much to think about and he was too tired to do anything other than rest.

The initially normal and nice day turned out to be not so nice after all.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
